From Friends to Lovers
by Kyupods115
Summary: 5th chapter is out [longest chapt] ! Misaki!Fem x Fushimi [AU] Warning : OOCness, WAFF overload, swearings (Forgive me for any grammatical errors/mistakes in this fanfiction. At least I've tried my best to correct them) Misaki and Fushimi are going out together. Is it date ? it sounds weird to say but they are going to do the so-called dating ;D ENJOY MINNA-SAN !
1. The Accident

Haiii minna~ so this is my first ever fan-fiction. Enjoy reading it~

**Summary : Misaki fell from her skateboard and her right leg was in pain. Luckily Fushimi-kun passed by to help her *ROMANCE AND FLUFFS ALL OVER***

**Disclaimer : I don't own K Project, Credits to GoRA or GoHands ! **

**WARNING : Since Misaki is a type of person who always use swearing or bad words, I suggest you should read other fan fictions IF YOU CAN'T STAND READING STORIES WITH BAD WORDS in it.**

**So yeah, enjoy ;D**

* * *

**The Accident**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

A wonderful sunny day began to bright the little vanguard as she skated with her skateboard to Homra Bar. She passed through the crowds and do tricks on stair cases as they were amazed by her moves. Misaki Yata herself ignored the cheers from them and continued her skate.

She tried to pass a long staircase near a park when she suddenly see some children playing around them. She avoided them and then accidentally fell down the stairs. Her skateboard slided far away and stopped near a tree. Wounds and bruises all over her body."Fuck... those brats should've played somewhere else", she muttered. She tried to stand up but felt a stiff on her right leg. When she got back up, she tried to walk with her stiffed leg like a handicapped girl. As she grabbed her skateboard, she sat under the tree for a moment to recover her right leg.

5 minutes have passed, she tried to stand up again but failed as her right leg began worsen. "Tch...Now what should I do with this damn leg ? should I call that fatty to pick me up?", She asked herself as she began to search Kamamoto's number on her PDA watch when suddenly...

"Long time no see... Mi~sa~ki~".

Misaki turned her head as she saw a big shadow blocking her at the back. A black haired man who's known as the cold hearted police tilted his head looking at her beloved sitting in pain. "Tch...I don't want to fight with you today, monkey. So go away !" She yelled to Fushimi Saruhiko. She stood up and walked away with her stiffed leg. "So look who's in pain? I guess you need a hand over there", he smirked while looking at his beloved walking like a handicapped girl.

"Why do I have to ask a help or even accepting an offer from you, shitty monkey? You will only make my leg worse. "

"Is that so ? Mi~sa~ki~"

"Yeah, so leave me alone. AND STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

Misaki walked away from the monkey when suddenly Fushimi followed her. She turned her head and putting her _you-so-damn-annoying-monkey_ face to him. "Didn't i tell you not to follow me?", She angered. Fushimi shook his head and replied,"You didn't even told me not to, you single celled idiot. And besides, If you walk more, your leg will worsen."Misaki muttered and continued her walk as Fushimi continued to follow her. Not long enough, she felt the pain again and then fell to the ground.

"See what i told you? You will only make your leg worse than before.", Fushimi shook his head and grabbed Misaki's body up. "WHA... WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SHITTY MONKEY ?! PUT ME DOWN NOW !", she protested as she blushed hard while trying to get off from him. "You're so loud ,Misaki. And no, i won't put you down cause i will carry you to the nearest clinic." without further protests from the vanguard, Fushimi carried misaki's body in a _groom-carrying-a-bride _style along with her skateboard. The vanguard blushed hard and hold tightly to Fushimi's shoulder to prevent from falling.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? I'm not like this when we're back in middle school. We usually hang out together, but my heart never beats this fast._ (Misaki's mind).

* * *

As they've finally arrived at the clinic, Fushimi put Misaki down gently to a coach and walked to a woman in a counter to ask whether there's a doctor who's available for today. Luckily for the little vanguard, there is. After 10 minutes have passed, they went inside a room where a doctor was waiting for them.

"So, what's the problem here?", The doctor asked as they sat to their seats. Fushimi pointed to Misaki's right leg and replied ,"her right leg is injured, can you check it, doc ?"

"Sure thing, please sit on the bed, miss." As she sat on the bed with a help from Fushimi, her heart won't stop beating looking at the monkey. She flushed and looked down at her right leg. After the doctor had checked her leg, He explained to Fushimi that her right leg will be better in a matter of days, and...she needs a rest so it'll recover faster.

"But how will I walk, doctor?", She then asked the doctor.

"Well of course you will have to use a crutch to support your stiffed leg. But still, it is better for you to stay in bed. Good thing your leg isn't broken", The doctor smiled at her and she nodded to the doctor.

After the check up, Fushimi had paid the bill before the vanguard protested.

When they've got out from the clinic, Misaki put her crutch on her right side and holding her skateboard on her left side. "Tsk... what a troublesome. You should go home and rest, Misaki." Fushimi put his annoying face when he stared at Misaki's skateboard printed with a Homra logo. "Shut up. You don't have to tell me what to do, I will go home by myself."As she turned back , she felt a gripped on her left wrist. She widen her eyes and stared at Fushimi. He grabbed her skateboard and put his right arm around her waist. Misaki Flushed as she wanted to protest to the monkey. But she didn't."What? satisfied to see me helping you?" Fushimi smirked and started to walk while helping her. Misaki walked in silence and her face was as red as a scarlet. And once again, her heart began to beat faster than before. The warmth feeling in her made her flushed more.

_My heart is beating faster than before? Why didn't i deny to his offer? I don't actually need any of his help, but why can't I deny all of this? Snap out of it, Yata ! _(Misaki's mind).

* * *

When they've arrived in the vanguard's apartment, Fushimi put her skateboard down and then put his confusing face after seeing his beloved standing beside the door...which she was looking down and her bangs blocked her eyes. He knows what is she trying to do.

"Now don't tell me to get out. Cause I know you are trying to."He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"No.. I'm not. It's just..."

"Just what?..."

"It's just... I'm not used to have you in here." Misaki flushed more and burrowed her face with her long bangs.

"Oh so you don't want me to take care of you?", He asked with a flat face.

"No... I didn't mean that. It's just that i'm not used to have you in here like the other days back when we were middle schoolers", she replied while blushing deeply.

Without any responses from Fushimi, she walked to the coach, put her crutch down , and sat in silence. Fushimi sat down half meter beside her. Thus, the deep silence appeared between them.

It was 5 p.m. in the afternoon, which means it's time for Fushimi to come back to Scepter 4 homebase. But he didn't want to do that, it's because...it's his chance to be with his beloved like this. He didn't want to ruin this chance and leave her in pain. It made him sick as he put his PDA back to his jacket. He wanted to stay long enough.

Not for long... He broke the silence.

"What do you want to eat for dinner, Misaki?" Fushimi turned his head to the vanguard. He widen his eyes as he see his beloved, sleeping soundly like a princess.

Sighing as he stood up and carried Misaki to her bedroom without waking her up. He also didn't forget to carry her crutch to her room. He put her down gently to her bed and put her blanket to cover her. He tucked her and a sudden soft smile appeared on the little vanguard's face. Fushimi felt very happy. So happy that he could burst his tears out. But he tried not to. He smiled back to the vanguard. He didn't want to leave her. He felt safe when he's beside her.

As the sky began to darken itself, Fushimi decided to leave her. He tip toed out and closed her door room soundless. When he reached his PDA again, he found out that the lieutenant has called him 5 times. He felt like he wanted to skip his job and take care of his beloved till she's fully recovered.

He went to the living room and called the lieutenant that he wants to take his day off. He lied to the lieutenant that he's having a serious disease and wanted to stay in his apartment instead in Scepter 4's dorm. The lieutenant allowed him although she didn't know that it was a lie, but still, he will get tons of paper works after he's 'cured'.

Feeling relieved, Fushimi put his PDA back to his jacket and looked at the clock. It's almost dinner time. He went to the kitchen to check the vanguard's fridge whether there're some foods or left-overs. Unlucky thing, it was empty. Fushimi rolled his eyes and sighed. He decided to buy some food for Misaki before she wakes up. And so he went outside to buy some.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**wow that was short. but it's okay, i will continue this to a new chapter, don't forget to review ^_^  
Sorry if i failed making fluffs over here :'| but i will try to make the story fluffier in the next chapter.**

**I'm still a newbie. So pardon for any wrong grammars, vocabularies, and miss-typed words.**

**Gomenasaii ^_^"**


	2. The Past and the Present

Hello minna~ so this is my first ever fan-fiction. Enjoy reading it~ FYI this is 2nd chapter.

**Summary : ****They way Fushimi sleep reminded Misaki about her memories with him. Will she realize that he is more than just a best friend of his although he betrayed her back in Homra? And what happen to the 2 of them as they made a twisting deal ?*ROMANCE AND FLUFFS ALL OVER***

**Disclaimer : I don't own K Project, Credits to GoRA or GoHands ! Oh and I also don't own the music (A Thousand Years). credits to Christina Perri ;D**

**WARNING : Since Misaki is a type of person who always use swearing or bad words, I suggest you should read other fan fictions IF YOU CAN'T STAND READING STORIES WITH BAD WORDS in it.**

**Chapter 2.**

Oh and I added some POVs (or Point of Views)  
SO.. for example, when I put "Misaki's POV" or other character's POV , that means Misaki or the character is what you're going to be [as in, you pretend to be her/him in the story while reading it].. but if I put a normal POV, that means it is a normal paragraph/story/line.

**So, I hope you enjoy the story ;3**

* * *

**~= From Friends to Lovers =~**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

It was 7 p.m in the evening. The vanguard had finally awaken from her 2 hour nap. She felt a soft surface touching her petite body and a soft material which is covering her body from the cold air in her room. Misaki opened her eyes gently and she realized that she's in her own bedroom. "Wait.. what happened to me? Why am I in my own bedroom?" She then remembered that she was with Fushimi in the living room, sitting together on a coach... and then what? Why is she here, in her own bedroom ?

_D-d-di-did-did Saru carried me to here...?_ (Misaki's mind)

She flushed again but then shook her head to stop her flushing habit. She opened her blanket and sat up on the edge of her bed. She ouch-ed and realized that her right leg still in pain. Sighing deeply like a girl who can't do anything but to rest. Despite feeling resigned, her right leg won't be better if she won't stop walking around. A minute later, she decided to go to the kitchen to get some water. She walked with her crutch slowly and hold on to her sides and walls for a support.

When she got into the kitchen, she widen her eyes and jawed. A _Bento_ set and a glass of pineapple juice were set on the table neatly. There were also a small vase with a bunch of red roses in it... and a note that is stuck between the petals. Misaki went close to the table and grabbed the note. Luckily, the note was from her comrades. it says...

_"Hello Yata-chan,_

_I heard that you fell in the park when you were on your way to our place this afternoon. I doubt that if you join our next mission tomorrow, your right leg won't recover faster. So all of us decided to make you rest. We all wish you to get well soon. So please... don't walk to Homra when you haven't recovered yet._

_P.S. A friend of yours, Saru-kun, told us all of this and we decided to give you some red roses and this note...we hope you will feel better sooner. So, rest well, Yata-chan. We will miss you... especially Anna-kun, haha._

_From : Homra"_

A small tear from her left eye dropped to the note as she was feeling happy that her comrades even sent some roses and a note to tell that they missed her even though it was just a couple of hours after the incident. She rubbed her left eye and then stared at her dinner. She walked to a chair and sat to eat her dinner.

After she had finished eating, She tidied the table, washed the glass that was used for the pineapple juice, and threw the _Bento_ box to a bin. Not to mention, where is Saru ? She walked to the living room with her crutch. Again, she hold her sides and walls to help her move. When she went to the living room, she saw something sleeping on her coach. The shape looks like a big brown bear. A big snoring sound and covered with a brown blanket... was none other than Fushimi Saruhiko, who was not wearing his scepter 4 jacket, but a vest and his white shirt with a big collar.

"Hmm.. I guess somebody has been running outside and ended up sleeping on my coach", whispered the vanguard to herself as she didn't want the black haired police awake. She tip toed to get close to the sleeping police. She put her crutch down as she sat beside the edge of the coach. Sighing deeply... again, She can't thank you enough to Fushimi that had been taking care of the vanguard when she was still sleeping. She stared at the sleeping police and reminded her about her days with him back in the middle school. Then the vanguard began to build castles in the air while staring at Fushimi's sleeping face.

* * *

**FUSHIMI'S POV**

Misaki used to sleep beside me during recess after we've finished our lunches. Or in other times, I used to lend her my small MP3 Player (portable) and listen to music together. I put my Left headphone to my left ear and I always tell Misaki to put my right headphone to her right ear. She put her confusing face asking why instead putting my left headphone to hers and put my right headphone to mine. I smiled and replied ,"So we can get closer together." But... She only nodded thinking if my reply was just a reason to get closer as a best friend. Not as a love dovey couple or more than just a best friend. But for me, I wanted to make her realize that I need her. Whether she's not there beside me, I still need her, so badly.

When we put on the headphones, I accidentally shuffled a music. Then the music began to echo our ears...

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid... To fall_

_But watching you stand a-lone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow..._

_One step clo-ser~_

_I have died everyday... waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid... I have loved you for a thou-sand years..._

_I'll love you for a thou-sand more~_

__**::Now Playing = A Thousand Years - Christina Perri::**

****I felt touched by the lyrics of the music. Somehow, It is ME who have waited Misaki for a long time. I wanted Misaki to understand my true feelings. But... I couldn't confess. I'm waiting for the right time to do that. Suddenly I felt a plump on my right shoulder. I widen my eyes as I see my Misaki sleeping beside me. I can't resist her beauty when she sleeps soundly. I wanted to take care of her until death. I wouldn't want to leave her. I need her more than I need everything. I felt like she's an angel came from heaven. She's the angel that I've been looking for...

_She's the one... that I'm looking for... She is mine...forever... and always..._

* * *

**MISAKI'S POV**

"She's the one... that I'm looking for... She is mine...forever... and always...", mumbled Saru while he was still sleeping.

I gasped at what Saru has spoken in front of me. I've been staring at Saru-kun for a long time. 5 minutes felt like hours to me.

"To whom was he trying to say. who is this 'she' ?", I whispered myself.

_She's the one... that I'm looking for... (as my mind repeated his mumbling)_

He couldn't have a girlfriend right ? No, what I know, he would never have a girlfriend although a lot of girls liked him. I even rarely see him mentioning other girls' names other than me and the heartless woman. That's all I know. But.. what if he's the one who fell in love with a girl ? But who ? Who is this 'she' ? He had never introduced me before. And I barely even see him walk or even talk to a girl other than me and the heartless woman. Fuck.. why is my mind talking all about that shitty monkey? Why do I feel unhappy when he's with someone else?

My heart beat so fast. I couldn't believe it ...That monkey has found the one he's looking for. I stared at the ceiling... I stared at it to not let my tears fall to my cheeks. I held it, so hard.

_Why do I have to cry for him ? Don't I hate him because...he betrayed me? No... I shouldn't cry for him._

_I shouldn't ! I shouldn't ! I shouldn't !_

_Snap it, Yata ! He's nothing but a traitor..._

_But... although he's a traitor... he wanted to help me... And never wanted to leave my side... b-but why...?_

_Tch, fuck. (My mind said as my one of my tears dropped on my right cheek)_

"Hmm... M-Misaki... you're awake...?", murmured Saru as he rubbed his eyes and sat up on the coach. I quickly erase my tears. I turned to Saru's face and replied ,"Uhh... yeah I'm awake right now." I tried to put a fake smile so he wouldn't know that I cried just now.

"Oh.. did you eat your dinner ?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did... Oh and by the way, Thanks for the dinner... and all of those stuff."

"What stuff ?"

"What I meant is... thank you for telling to my comrades that I'm sick. They sent me a bunch of roses and a note." I replied. The deep silence appeared. But I decided to broke it by asking him some questions. I hate being in a silent situations.

"Uhh so... Why are you still here? Aren't you suppose to return to SCEPTER 4?" I asked.

"Tsk... I told the lieutenant that I'm taking my days off until you're right leg is fully recovered. So don't make me return to that place.", he replied with a flat face.

"Geez... I was only asking. Stop clicking your tongue ,monkey."

"No I won't stop doing that although it is a habit...By the way, why is your right cheek looks wet ?", He asked.

"eh? hahaha... no it's not", as i put my fake smile again.

He put his white and pale fingers to my cheek and rubbed the wet side. I fended his hands to stop rubbing as I don't want him to know that I cried just now. I grabbed my crutch, stood up ,and to turned on the TV and my video game. I grabbed 2 consoles and threw one to the monkey. I invited him to play with me to make him forget about it. He put his annoying face to me but didn't refuse my offer to play with me.

"Lets play some racing games okay", I told him. He kept his mouth shut but gave a small nod to me.

A moment later...

"Player 2 wins ! Player 2 wins !", The Game said it.

"URGH... I WILL TOTALLY GONNA BEAT YOU IN THE NEXT ROUND ,SARU ! I WILL !", I yelled at him.

"Haha... too bad a single celled idiot like you would never beat me", He chuckled as we both pressed the continue button. Not long enough, he suddenly made a deal with me.

"We shall make a deal. If I win, you will have to let me stay beside you as long as I want to. And if you win, I will do anything you want", He smirked.

I flushed, but then I decided to twist the deal.

"Let's twist the deal. Okay, monkey? If you win, I will let you stay in this apartment but only till my leg is fully recovered. But if I win... You will have to stay outside." As i pointed my apartment door, He agreed with the deal."But what kind of idiot deal is that? So if I lose, I have to sleep outside like a strayed cat?" I nodded and gave him my _I-will-totally-gonna-beat-you _look. We shook hands as we both agreed with my weird twisting deal although it is actually a joke. I didn't want to agree his deal because...

Ahh... Finally ! the 2nd round is starting.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

1 round consists 5 missions.

In the 2nd round, they both have to finish 5 missions.

As the game started, Misaki used all her _I-will-beat-you-saru_ power. While Fushimi stayed calm.

"Mission 1... Accomplished ! ... Player 2 wins ! Player 2 wins !", The Game said it again.

Misaki put her angered face to Fushimi. But he responded her with a smirk. 5 Minutes have passed, the 2nd mission has just finished. And once again, Fushimi won it. Misaki was fully angered and wanted to win so badly.

"THIS GAME HASN'T ENDED YET, YOU MONKEY ! YOU'LL SEE MY REAL POWER LATER !" She yelled.

"Hah?! A single celled idiot like you would never beat me." He burrowed his eyebrows and chuckled.

Another 5 minutes have passed. After they both accomplished the 3rd mission, a miracle came to Misaki as she screamed happily. She won the 3rd mission. Fushimi clicked his tongue and said ,"Oh..it was probably a luck"."Oh... you think so? Well you haven't seen anything yet". She gave him a smirk.

Another 5 minutes have passed (again)... again, Misaki won the mission.

"HA ! I CAN FINALLY BEAT Y-"

"You're so loud, Misaki. There's still left one more mission. So just shut and continue."

"Tch... Geez, it's only a game, a-"

"And you don't have to be so loud when you win, Misaki. So just continue the last mission and see who will win."

"STOP CUTTING WHEN I'M TALKING, OKAY !"

"And stop being so loud, you single celled idiot!", Fushimi clicked his tongue again.

Misaki felt that Fushimi's tone began to change. Not like his usual tone, but she ignored it. Both sat in silence as they began to focus themselves like dealing with a real mission. When the last mission started, Misaki made a full speed on her racing car. While Fushimi take some shortcuts on in the routes since he memorize the shortcuts to the finish line. Both were nearly to the finish, when suddenly... A comp player was trying to hit Misaki's racing car. Fushimi saw it and immediately pushed the comp car as both racing cars landed on the black area... which both got a game over alert. As Misaki gasped at the incident of his racing car, hers have made it to the finish line.

"5th Mission... Accomplished !... Overall results... Congratulations ! Player 1 wins ! Player 1 wins !", The game said it again.

Misaki won the game, but this time... she didn't shout out for her victory. She turned to Fushimi as she felt very unhappy. Fushimi put his annoying face and stood up. Although she won, she didn't want ended up like up like this.

_Wait... this is not what I wanted ! I didn't mean to make saru angry. Fuck... I shouldn't twisted the deal! _(Misaki's mind).

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Wow another short chapter. but don't worry, i will continue making a new chapter... so don't forget to review ^0^**

**Sorry if i failed making fluffs over here :'| but i will try to make the story fluffier in the next chapter.**

**P.S. pardon for any wrong grammars, vocabularies, and miss-typed words.**

**Gomenasaii ^w^"**


	3. Stay With Me

Hello minna~ so this is my first ever fan-fiction. Enjoy reading it~

FYI this is 3rd chapter.

**Author Talk** : HI ! It's been so long since I haven't updated this fan fiction. I was busy making drabbles xD but finally I have the time to continue this since everyone are expecting more chapters for this~ so yeah, here. Oh and in this chapter, Misaki will be a bit OOC (i think). Also i changed about her past family, since it is better if i change it (?)

**Summary : **Misaki was afraid of being alone. She was frightened as hell. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. But luckily, Fushimi swept the lonely feeling away. He brightened up the little vanguard and made her safe around his arms.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own K Project, Credits to GoRA or GoHands !

**WARNING : **Since Misaki is a type of person who always use swearing or bad words, I suggest you should read other fan fictions IF YOU CAN'T STAND READING STORIES WITH BAD WORDS in it.

**So, I hope you enjoy the story ;3**

* * *

**Stay With Me**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_Fuck... I shouldn't twisted the deal! _(Misaki's mind)

She kept swearing in her mind. She didn't want this to happened. She didn't mean it. The twisted deal wasn't suppose to be a game of "dare or dare" instead "truth or dare". If you get a "dare", You will have to do it. Same as dealing a deal. But for the vanguard of Homra, she refused to let the cold hearted police stay outside. It was too much. She felt guilty. Really really really guilty. And her frightening feelings were surrounding her heart. As Fushimi Saruhiko stood up and started to grab his jacket, Misaki pulled his wrist. She stopped him from getting his jacket and stay outside of her apartment. She stood up quickly with her crutch and stared at Fushimi.

"Saru... don't do it ! It was a joke ! I swore, it was only a joke !"

"A deal is a deal. I will sleep outside, so don't worry."

"No ! I'll take back of what I've said. Please..."

Fushimi let go of her grip and walked towards the door as Misaki sat down on the floor again. Suddenly he heard a sobbing sound from the vanguard. He turned back and stared at her. She was crying. Crying as she was very frightened of something. She hugged herself to hid her wet face. Fushimi felt something wrong with his heart. Of course, he shouldn't leave her. Like totally a no, he shouldn't leave her like that. Why is she crying ? He was only told to sleep outside, and is that a problem to her ? Fushimi questioned his mind as he felt confused plus guilty.

He sighed and walked back to the brunette. He squatted and patted Misaki gently, but she was still crying. Sighing deeply, he finally had a chance to hug Misaki, tightly. To his surprise, Misaki immediately stopped sobbing. She jumped a bit and blushed hard. Fushimi Saruhiko, the traitor of Homra, is now hugging her ? Her mind said. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to let go, but her heart told her not to. In the end, she followed her heart. Fushimi combed her chestnut-hair with his pale fingers and smelled her scent. He loves Misaki's scent. It smelled so good. So good that he couldn't let go off his hugging. Not long enough, the vanguard broke the 2 minute of silence.

"S-Saru..."

"Hmm...?"

"I'm...scared..."

"Scared ? Scared of what?"

"I'm scared... of b-being alone..."

Scared of being alone. The word 'alone' hit Misaki's heart. Misaki used to live alone. Ever since she moved to Shizume City, leaving her past and sorrow, she's always alone. But of course, Fushimi came along and studied in the same school with the vanguard, which her fear of being alone was swept away by him. Not long enough, after both friends joined Homra, the chain of friendship began to rust, till it was broken into pieces. Fushimi betrayed her because she was playing 'family' with the Homra too much. She left Fushimi and it hit her heart. It was totally a mistake of the vanguard. But she kept hating him, ever since he mocked about her king and her comrades. Soon after, the loneliness in her heart grew bigger. She always pretended to be happy in front of her comrades. She didn't want them to know that she was feeling lonely. Lonely because, her best friend left her. No... it was her who left him. She was the one who left him and made him betraying her. And she was the one who grew the loneliness herself inside her heart. It was too much for her. She hated being alone.

After another minute of silent, Fushimi let go of his hugging and stared deeply into the vanguard's beautiful eyes. He swept her tears away and leaned his forehead to hers, which made Misaki blushed hard again.

"If you're scared of being alone, then call me. I'll be there right beside you."

Fushimi's breath was touched to Misaki's face. She felt warm and she could smell his scent. Same as Fushimi. His scent may not be as good as a cologne, but his' is special. Special to dear Misaki, which made her felt safe when she's beside him. And those words. Did Saru mean it ? Did Saru told her to call him when she feels lonely ? She was confused. Her heart pounded so fast and butterflies began to grow in her stomach. Her spine tingled and she felt uncomfortable with this feeling. What kind of feeling is this ?

"Why are you being so romantic, you shitty monkey..."

"Because you're the one who made me doing this to you."

"Tch. Stop being romantic."

Misaki let go of her forehead from his' and slowly stood up with her crutch. Fushimi helped her taking to her room. It was late around 11.34 pm, which it was the time for them to sleep. As the vanguard sat down on the edge of her bed and put her crutch somewhere else, she lifted her leg carefully to the bed. As she pulled her blanket, Fushimi left the room. But he stopped his steps when the vanguard suddenly called him.

"Saruhiko..."

"Hmm...?"

"I... I hate to say this... But...I.."

" 'I' what ?"

"I... want you to... sleep beside me..."

"Um... Are you sure ?"

"Yes, you damn monkey. I just... wanted to share my bed... with you..."

Once again, Misaki blushed as she has just invited Fushimi Saruhiko to sleep beside her. That was probably weird and rare. She would never want to invite him to sleep beside him, but now, she wanted that to happened. It's been a long time ever since she slept beside him in school. She missed the old days, so she decided to overdo this again.

Fushimi sat at the edge of the bed and put off his scepter 4 boots and vest. He put off his glasses and put it on a desk. He gently put his head to a soft feathery pillow beside Misaki's. Misaki's bed is single sized or a bed just for one person, which it was a bit small for both of them. He turned to the right and stared at the vanguard's small body. Misaki turned her body back to the right. She blushed hard as she couldn't stand staring at him. Fushimi sighed and said goodnight to the vanguard. A minute after, the vanguard turned to her left and saw Fushimi, sleeping like a bear. It was cute, so cute that she couldn't stand staring at his face. She suddenly shook her head. Wait... what did her mind just say? Fushimi... is cute? No no no no no no. A big NO.

She moved her body closer to him and leaned her forehead to Fushimi's chest. It was warm and cozy. Same as the old days. She can even hear a bit of his heart pounding normally. The warmth of his body made her comfortable. She suddenly grabbed Fushimi's left hand gently and gripped it. His hands were big and a bit rough, but she didn't mind that. Suddenly Fushimi's fingers began to move itself and gripped the vanguard's hand back. She blushed but also felt very happy. A smile appeared on her face as she gently closed her eyes. She was fast to fall asleep. She didn't let go of her grip. It is because... she felt very safe.

Suddenly, Fushimi opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping brunette. He wasn't asleep. He was pretending all along. He knew that Misaki would do this far. Fushimi gripped his hands gently and tightly to Misaki's. He wouldn't want to let it go. He carefully pulled the vanguard closer, trying not to touch her injured leg, so she wouldn't scream out and punch him. He lifted the vanguard's head and put it on his right elbow. He still didn't want to let go off his left hand, which was gripping the vanguard's hand. Glacing, he planted a kiss the vanguards head.

"Someday, we will be as close as this."

A sudden smile appeared on the vanguard's face as Fushimi furrowed his eyebrows and smiled back. He liked it. He liked being with his beloved. He hoped that someday, they will do this again, or even more than this. He closed his eyes gently and fell asleep.

Fushimi's mind began to echo him inside.

_Misaki... I wish I could make you happy and safe beside me. You're my one and only. Even though I betrayed you, I didn't mean to make you hurt and feel scared because of being lonely. I left because you prefer them than me. So now, I'll promise myself, to never leave you, forever. _

_I love you... Misaki._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**AAA HUGGING SCENES ! AND NEXT WILL BE A KISSING SCENE ? :'D haha I'm planning to make more and more fluffs between them.**

**Wow another short chapter. but don't worry, i will continue making a new chapter... so don't forget to review ^0^**

**Sorry if i failed making fluffs over here :'| but i will try to make the story fluffier in the next chapter.**

**P.S. pardon for any wrong grammars, vocabularies, and miss-typed words.**

**Gomenasaii ^w^"**


	4. Like Husband and Wife

Hello minna~ so this is my first ever fan-fiction. Enjoy reading it~

FYI this is 4th chapter.

**Author Talk** : AAAAAAA it's been SO LONG since I have been dealing with school projects and such :'D GOMEN FOR BEING INACTIVE ! Well good thing I'm having my holiday right now :3 So yuh... have lots and lots of time to update this fanfic and some drabbles xD but I decided to update this more so people won't be too curious what will happen to both lovers~ haha... anyways, sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter pardon for any grammatical errors, etc.

**Summary : **Will Fushimi be able to comfort the vanguard of Homra ? And will Misaki herself accept the cold hearted police's appearance ? Both 'friends' decided to start a WHOLE new relation. Not an ordinary one, _but special_.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K Project, Credits to GoRA or GoHands !

**WARNING : **Since Misaki is a type of person who always use swearing or bad words, I suggest you should read other fan fictions IF YOU CAN'T STAND READING STORIES WITH BAD WORDS in it.

OOCness all over '_'

**So, I hope you enjoy the story ;3**

* * *

**Like Husband and Wife**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

_Misaki grabbed Fushimi's collar in anger. She didn't believe what the monkey had just said. He joined the blues..._

_"Bastard ! What did you say ?!"_

_"Didn't you hear me ? I joined Scepter 4."_

_"What for ? Why did you betray us ?!... Why would you join the blues, of all people?"_

_After clenching her fist and shook Fushimi back and forth begging for answers, her eyes were focused to a thing that was mark on his collarbone. A symbol of Homra was marked there. She let go off him and clenched her fist to his Homra mark, touching his paled skin._

_"Did you forget that this mark is a symbol of our pride ?! You have this engraved on your chest... so how could you...?!"_

_" haha...'Pride' huh ?!"_

_Her anger made a devilish smile appeared in Fushimi's face. Making him to burn the mark, as well as burning Misaki's pride and friendship between him and her. he lit a fire on his right hand, making Misaki jumped a bit. He raised it to his mark and burnt the so-called pride. As the fire touched his pale skin, it made crimson scars in a form of a tiger scratch, as if the scratch was a symbol of killing. Killing the pride and their friendship. Her heart was broken. Broken because she was hurt. She furrowed her eyes and made a shocking face, telling that she couldn't believe what Fushimi has just done. A slight evil laugh broke the silence and he began to open his mouth while smiling widely._

_"And just like that, your pride is gone... Misaki... Why did I betray you?"_

_inhaling the tensing air for a small speech ," This is just stupid. We have special powers, then waste it acting like punks and gangsters. Homra, makes me sick to core-"_

_"You... Mikoto took you in from of the streets. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO DISRESPECTING US ?!"_

_A red aura from Misaki's small body roared for Fushimi. Letting a little tear from her hazeled eyes pour to her cheek. She swore not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She hated Fushimi. Unacceptable, truly unacceptable._

_"That right, Misaki... Rather sit back and laugh like a fool, watch what I'm going to become!"_

_Not waiting any longer, Misaki pushed Fushimi to the wall and punched him hard. The several punches from the brunette made wounds and bruises in his pale skin which suddenly bursts of blood came out from his body. The girl gasped and stared at the bursting red, making a pool of blood around them. This feared Misaki as hell. She couldn't believe what she has done to Fushimi. Not letting the blood burst more, she hugged Fushimi tightly and closed her eyes to not stare at her fear. when she felt something hard around her, she opened her eyes slowly and screamed in agony. chains were gripping her body and tugged her body as if the chains were trying to pull off her body parts. Suddenly a skeleton appeared in front of her, holding a huge scythe. The skeleton was ready to cut Misaki's head off. _

_"This is what you've been waiting for, right ?! You've always wanted to die because of your loneliness ! And now, you've got what you want ! You've got what you've always wanted to ! Grow your hatred, child ! Grow it and death will be in your hands ! Hahahaha ! "_

_"NO ! NO ! I DON'T WANT TO DIE ! I DON'T WANT TO ! DON'T KILL ME ! PLEASEEE ! ! ! AAAAAA !"_

* * *

"DON'T KILL ME ! PLEASEEE ! ! ! AAAAAA !"

"M-misaki !"

Misaki was tangled by her own bed sheets, as if she was tugged by chains in her nightmare. She sat and released herself from being tangled, letting her hands and her chestnut hair hid her crying face. The cold hearted police sat up and hugged Misaki tightly. She was crying in fear. She couldn't stand holding her tears. The nightmare was killing her inside and it made Fushimi worried about her.

"I'm fucking scared... I-I can't sleep, saru... I-"

"ShhShhShh... It's alright, Misaki... I'm here... I'm here...", Fushimi calmed as he combed her messy hair and hugged her to make her safe. He knew that his beloved was frightened to death. He wanted to know what did she dream about. But before asking those questions, he will have to calm Misaki down. She was still whimpering on his chest, but the tears from her eyes slowly stopped pouring. A minute has passed, Misaki slowly closed her eyes and slept on Fushimi's chest. The bump made him jumped a bit and he eyed to the little brunette. Letting a sigh out, Fushimi put her down gently and tucked her as if she was a baby. Taking care of her was a troublesome for the police. But still, it didn't stop him letting her go. He wouldn't want to throw away this kind of chance. After he tucked her, he put his body closer to the brunette and hugged her tightly, so she will feel safe. Inside of his 'cold' heart, Fushimi couldn't let go off his _I'm-so-worried-about-you_ feeling. It kept surrounding his heart as if a fog that blinds his heart's sight. For once, he never felt this worried much. He honestly didn't know what to do.

His palm hands were sweating and he kept thinking about his beloved, Misaki. He once again eyed the sleeping brunette and stared at her gorgeous eyes. She looked beautiful when she was asleep. It reminded him about the past where both teenagers slept together at their school's roof top. While listening to the beautiful melodies from Fushimi's mp3, they slept peacefully as if they were in their own world. A world only that felt like heaven. A world only for two. A world only for Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko.

04.12 [A.M]

* * *

07.28 [A.M]

The rays of the sun has brightened up the room since 06.30. A slight lazy groan came out from Fushimi's mouth. He lazily hid his eyes from the light and continue his sleep. Honestly, he didn't sleep well last night and he felt stiff around his body. When he opened his eyes gently, he saw nothing but bed sheets and a pillow beside him. Before he jumped off from the bed to find the vanguard, he smelled something... good. The first thing he thought is breakfast. And indeed, it MUST be breakfast. Fushimi grabbed his black glasses on his desk and walked slowly to follow the mouthwatering scent. His stomach had been rumbling because of the smell.

After he reached to the kitchen door, he peeked the little vanguard of Homra, who was putting a dish on the dining table. It was none other than Misaki's famous dish. Pineapple fried rice. Although he doesn't like the peas and other vegetables in it, he will still eat Misaki's food. He would probably put them aside on the plate and ignore the brunette's nagging. After she put 2 plates with other cutlery that are used for eating, She proudly put both of her hands to her hip and said ,"At last, it's all done !". To Fushimi's surprise, he felt like he was living in a married life where he and Misaki are the married couples. A wife who sets breakfasts to her lovely husband everyday. Exactly the same like what Misaki has done. How he wished it was real. But he knew, dreams like that won't ever come true, right ? Or will it ? Without waiting Fushimi's stomach grumbled more, he decided to greet his '_future wife_' and eat breakfast with her.

"Ohayou... Misaki."

"Eh? S-Saru... I-i told you not to call me by my fir-"

"Yes, yes, I know... Now, what did I tell you about taking a rest and not letting your injured leg worsen ?"

"H-Hey ! You should be grateful that I cooked this for both of us ! I'm starving to death !"

Hearing the vanguard's protests made him grinned. '_Both of us_' ? That's the sweetest thing that he could have heard.

"I can cook for you. You don't have to cook this for me."

"Yeah... But I'm starving to death."

"You can wake me up instead waiting for me to get up."

"I've tried waking you up several or probably millions of times. But you kept sleeping like a bear. Honestly, waking you up isn't the easiest thing that I could do."

"Oh really ? I didn't even feel like you we-", His response was cut off when his stomach grumbled loudly. It was probably the most load grumble that he could have had. In his entire life, he has never been this hungry. After hearing the loud grumble, a little blush of embarrassment appeared on Fushimi's face, letting the brunette chuckled. To Fushimi's surprise, it wasn't a fake chuckle from Misaki. It was a happy chuckle.

"Let's just eat, okay ?"

The police nodded and sat on the table. Misaki was still using her crutch to walk. But since the distance between the dining table and kitchen table area is near, she would prefer using the tables or her sides to support her. She sat at the opposite side of Fushimi's. So both '_couples_' were facing each other. They started to grab their spoons and forks to grab Misaki's dish. Misaki knew that Fushimi hates vegetables, considering he is a picky eater. She picked up the vegetables and separate half of the dish. So the vegetables were on Misaki's side, while Fushimi's have no vegetables at all. He didn't protest or respond her anything but a nod. Glancing, both began to eat their breakfast in peace. Like 'husband' and 'wife.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**HEY HEY don't worry, I stated that I will continue this more so ppl won't be too curious about the story :D**

**so yeah, I will probably update more chapters tomorrow~ happy ?**

**Sorry if i failed making fluffs over here :'| but i will try to make the story fluffier in the next chapter.**

**P.S. pardon for any wrong grammars, vocabularies, and miss-typed words.**

**Gomenasaii ^w^"**


	5. Level 1 : Flirts & Kisses

Ch-ch-chapter 5 8D

**Author Talk** : I promised to update more and here's the long one :3 please enjoy. forgive me for any grammatical mistakes in this chapter. btw i didn't post this 2 or 3 days ago because of my dem internet :'D it can only save the work, but it didn't want to update a new chapter. so yuh...

Oh and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please PM me :D ty !

**Summary : **Misaki and Fushimi are going out together. Is it date ? it sounds weird to say but they are doing the so-called dating ;D

* * *

**Reply(ies) to the reviewers**** :**

**YO(Guest) : **Yuh, I actually wanted to make the previous chapter longer :'D but since I wanted to rush it and not letting ppl waiting for a long time, I rushed it :'D And thank you for your enjoyment. My efforts weren't a waste.

**Natsss** **:** aweee yess I'm very sorry for not updating this fanfic D:

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I don't own K Project, Credits to GoRA or GoHands !

**WARNING : **Since Misaki is a type of person who always use swearing or bad words, I suggest you should read other fan fictions IF YOU CAN'T STAND READING STORIES WITH BAD WORDS in it.

OOCness all over '_'

**So, I hope you enjoy the story ;3**

* * *

**Level 1 : Flirts and Kisses**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_"Saru ! How many times do I have to tell you not to throw your vegetables away ?!"_

_"Several times."_

_"Tch... You... Instead throwing them, you should pass them to me!"_

_"Then here..."_

_Fushimi passed his vegetables to Misaki as he felt disgusted by the green-ish things. Hearing the crunches from Misaki's mouth made him sick. He'd barely throw up. Misaki knew that the monkey hates vegetables, consider that his nickname refers to an animal 'monkey' who DON'T eat vegetables. She dislikes people who throw away good food. But even though Fushimi does that, she didn't mind that. And even though Misaki nags him all the time, he didn't mind that either. Both accept the each other's attitudes. They also accept reality._

* * *

After both teens finished their food, they eyed each other and then glanced to hide their blushing faces. The vanguard stared at her empty plate, while the police stared at a window, which the sun rays brightened up the room and made some squared shadows from the window frames. It was peaceful, quiet, and a little tensing. Before the vanguard broke the 2 minutes of silence, the police suddenly opened his mouth and eyed to her hazeled eyes.

"What do you want to do today ?"

"Uh... I-i don't know. W-what about you ?"

"I have no idea what to do. I will let you decide it, but OTHER than skateboarding."

"Tch... Why don't we go somewhere else ?"

"I told you not t-"

"You said that you let me decide what to do besides skateboarding, right ? So I decided that we should go somewhere else since I'm bored at home."

"Tsk... I will never know how a single cell idiot like you will ever learn."

"S-shut up you shitty monkey !"

"But I'm telling you, I won't carry you around like last time. It would hurt my back."

"Tch... What a wimp. Let's just ride a taxi or something..."

"ARE YOU CRAZY ?! To whom will you borrow the money?"

"Good point...", After dealing the small childish argument, a light bulb suddenly popped out from her mind. She had an idea.

"I know ! Why don't we rent a bicycle ?"

"A bicycle ?"

"Yeah, it's cheaper !"

"So you want me to rent a bicycle ? Like where can I find one ?"

"Umm... I think there's a bicycle rental beside my apartment. We could rent one."

Fushimi nodded as he understood Misaki's explanation. She nodded back and let a little smile as if she was very happy. Finally, going to the outside world! Her mind said. As the two cleaned up the dining table and washed the dishes, the brunette decided to take a bath. And so did the police. Both wanted to take a bath, but that didn't mean they will do it TOGETHER. Like hell no! When Misaki went to her room to grab her clothes, Fushimi went to the bathroom before her. As she dashed to the door, she opened it and screamed. Fushimi was shirtless already. She quickly closed the door with a loud bang and blushed hard. She then barked in front of it.

"Hey ! Who told you to take a bath in here ?!"

"No one."

"T-then get out !"

"Do you want me to get out naked ?"

"N-no..."

"Then wait."

"GAH ! YOU... !", she blushed hard, which let Fushimi smiled widely behind the door. After a 5 minute bathe, He came out shirtless again. Misaki couldn't stand staring at his _nearly-masculine _chest. She hid her red face with her clothes and quickly went inside the bathroom with her injured leg. When her upper part was almost done, Fushimi knocked the bathroom door, which made her jumped out in shock.

"Can you get my glasses ?"

Misaki eyed to Fushimi's glasses which was on the sink. She quickly grabbed it, opened the door, and gave it to him.

"Here..."

"Thanks... Now close the door will you. You're trying to show off your flat chest."

"I-I'M GOING TO, OKAY !", she protested and closed the door with a loud bang, again. Her face was redder than before. She could feel the heat in her body.

"Don't take too long, Mi~sa~ki."

"S-shut up, monkey!"

She continued to take off her clothes (except her bandaged leg) and get into the bath tub without wetting her bandaged leg. After a 10 minute bathe, which was 5 minutes longer than Fushimi, She opened the door and walked to her room to put some things back to the original spot. Fushimi had been waiting for her for a long time. He was wearing his scepter 4 uniform, but without his jacket. He didn't bring much clothes consider that he rarely buys one or even two. Misaki tried to walk without her crutch, and luckily, it didn't gave her a great pain at all. Although there was a slight pain, she wouldn't try to walk with her crutch just to practice. As she walked to the police, Fushimi sighed and checked the time. It was 09.27. They have wasted more than an hour. Both went outside and locked the apartment door, so no one will sneak inside Misaki's apartment room. When they saw the stairs, they suddenly gave a weird stare to each other, and then to the stairs, and went back to each other.

"This will take more than hours for me to go down. It's like, 4 floors with high steps."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to carry you, again."

"Huh ?!"

Fushimi bent his knees. He gave his back to Misaki as if he was begging for her to hop on his back.

"What ?! I-i can go down by myself !"

"Don't be selfish, just hop on !"

"But-"

"Hop on!"

A lazy groan came out for the brunette's mouth. She carefully hopped into Fushimi's back. Fushimi carefully stood up and re-positioned the vanguard's body so he could carry her easily. Luckily, her body wasn't heavy, so Fushimi could easily carry her around. Misaki slipped her hands around Fushimi's neck and leaned her face to his back, which it made her blushed a bit. So did the police. It was rare to find the vanguard did it on purpose. She's a tomboy and shy in front of girls. But that doesn't mean she will forever remain brave in front of boys. She's actually shy when she does something like this. So that's why it a rare thing to see.

"C-come on !"

"Um.. o-okay."

Fushimi jogged down to the 1st floor while carrying the brunette's small body. While he was doing it, Misaki could feel Fushimi's body that was probably heating up like her red face. His body is big, strong, and firm. And honestly, she feels safe when she is with him. His warmth was the thing that she couldn't resist. Her heart pounded faster and once again, she felt the _so-called-love_ feeling as if 10 butterflies were flying in her stomach. It's hard to explain but being a virgin like her would be the hardest thing that a teen girl could have. Being a virgin in an age like her would be very hard, plus tiring.

Meanwhile, Fushimi was secretly blushing. He could feel the heat on Misaki's face. The heat was transferred to his body. His heart pounded fast, panting because of jogging. He didn't put down Misaki till he reached to the bicycle rental, which it wasn't really far from the apartment. It was probably 18 steps away.

After they made it, the panted police put Misaki down gently and went inside the bicycle rental, letting the little vanguard eyed around to find a good bicycle to be ridden. After both have chosen a good bicycle, Misaki suddenly remembered something.

"Saru, are you sure you can carry me around with a bicycle ?"

"Of course I'm sure. Like what makes you think I can't ?"

"Umm... you once told me that you couldn't carry people with a bicycle."

"That was when we're still middle schoolers. And besides, didn't you remember that I once carried you to your home after I practiced riding these with you ?"

"U-uh... yes-"

"Then just hop on to it. Trust me."

Hearing words like "trust me" from Fushimi's mouth made Misaki widened her eyes. She never expected to hear those trusting words that came out from the police's mouth. Technically, it's rare to hear something that sounded positive from him. His personalities are the opposite of Misaki's, consider that he is known as an anti-social guy who only clicks his tongue whenever he's annoyed. He positively hates everything. Not exactly _everything_, but most of the things that came to his life annoy him everyday. So that's why he's known as the '_negative'. _

Not waiting any longer, Misaki hopped to the back seat carefully and gripped the front seat to not let her fall to the side. When she was ready, the police gripped the handles and pushed the bike straight to the road. While the wheels were rolling, He quickly hopped into the front seat and balanced himself while paddling. Luckily, he didn't fall and he successfully balanced him and Misaki. To his surprise, it wasn't heavy at all. It reminded him the last time he carried Misaki with a bicycle. It wasn't heavy and probably her weight was still the same at that time. He paddled gently and letting the vanguard catch some wind. The gentle breeze winded her chestnut hair, letting it dance with the wind. She closed her eyes and breathed the fresh air. She loves good air, like in Shizume City. Although there are many vehicles, she didn't mind that.

She usually skates around Shizume City to patrol while catching some fresh air. Her job was keeping the city cleaned from the bad guys. And for your information, she's also one of the good fighters in the city. Whenever there's trouble, she'll sure to clean it along with her metaled bat. But she isn't alone too, consider that she also has a partner named Kamamoto Rikio. That fat guy usually follows her and patrol around as well as protecting the vanguard of Homra from any harm. The vanguard usually prefers fighting alone, but the fat guy won't let her do it because he and her Homra comrades wouldn't want to let the vanguard in trouble. She's a girl and girls also need protections from the loved ones. But for Fushimi, she doesn't need protection from the hooligans IF there is he who could protect her with all his heart.

There was once when the vanguard was fighting with a dangerous strain, and she couldn't keep up. She fell down almost unconscious when Fushimi came to save her. Fiercely, the police swang his saber and hit the strain several times till it fell unconsciously. He was mad at that time. He would never let anyone lay a finger on her even if it is a tiny touch. But this was too much. At that time, Misaki's hand was bleeding and she almost lost a lot of blood. But luckily Fushimi saved her and took her to the nearest hospital, while the strain was picked up by the other scepter 4 members. He was scared at that time. Scared of losing his most precious thing in the world. He paid the bills before leaving the vanguard sleeping relaxed. He was lucky enough to save the vanguards life. It was once in a life time. He had never saved anyone besides her. And he felt happy when he heard that she came out of the hospital with other of her comrades and do her daily activities normally. How did Homra know about Misaki ? Secretly, Fushimi texted to Kusanagi Izumo, the owner of the Homra bar, with a random number telling that their little vanguard was in a certain hospital. He didn't want anyone to know, not even Misaki. He even kept the secret to the nurses and doctors who took care of her. He will tell it when it is the right time to do it. Sadly he couldn't predict the right time, instead he waited.

After a 5 minute of silence, the police decided to ask something to her.

"Hey, where would you wanna go ?"

"I don't know... How about the park ?"

"Okay then. We will head to Shizume Park."

After they made it, Misaki went off carefully not letting her injured leg cracked to the ground. When she went off, Fushimi parked the bicycle to a bicycle park. It wasn't full of bicycles because people in Shizume prefer walking. Fushimi caught some air for a while and eyed to the brunette, who was sitting on a fountain... scratching her bandaged leg. He dashed to her and sat beside her, which made her jumped a bit. He stopped Misaki from scratching her bandaged leg. It isn't good to scratch an injured leg in the park. So he stopped her.

"Don't scratch your... leg."

"Why not... ?!"

"Because it's not good."

"But this isn't a scar, stupid. it's a bandage and bandages make me itched. You know how itchy it is to wear these !"

"I know but it's... embarrassing."

"Eh?!"

Misaki's eyes suddenly eyed to a certain person, who was probably drinking coffee. And unlucky for her, the man was staring at what she was doing. She felt embarrassed. So she put down her leg and flushed. She hid her red face with her hair and looked away, which made Fushimi laughed. He laughed hard because of her embarrassment. The brunette punched Fushimi's arm to make him yelped and stop laughing at her. Her face was still red. She yelled at Fushimi and pouted with a cute face. Fushimi couldn't hold his chuckle. Her face was cute.

"You know what ?"

"What ?"

"When you pout, you looked like a puffer fish."

"S-shut up you shitty monkey !"

"No, I won't~"

"Shut up or I'll... I'll-"

"You'll what ? Kick me with your itchy leg ? Pft..."

"I'll kill you !"

"Then kill me Mi~sa~ki~"

"You bastard !"

The brunette tried punching Fushimi, but he dodged from every hit she tried to make. When she wanted to hit Fushimi's back, she suddenly yelped as she was almost fell to the fountain. When she almost hit the water, Fushimi quickly grabbed her small body. He stopped her. And then... their eyes were locked together. They didn't looked away but kept staring at each other. To Fushimi, her face was beautiful. SO beautiful that he couldn't stand to kiss her immediately at that time. But he realized that the vanguard wouldn't want him to do that. When Fushimi's bangs were breezed by a small wind, it looked so handsome, the vanguard's mind said. Wait... What did she say ? Saru is... Handsome ?! The vanguard quickly stood and shook her head to not let her face redden again. But it didn't work, she looked away, which made Fushimi looked away and scratched his head. He was blushing as if he felt embarrassed, like her. When he eyed to the man who stared at Misaki before, He felt a great stare from the man again. The man widened his eyes and jawed. That was the most embarrassing moment that both '_couples_' have ever had. To not let the awkward scene going on, Misaki decided to take Fushimi to buy some crepes.

"U-uh... H-hey, l-let's just get some crepes !"

"G-good idea. Let's go !"

They walked away from the fountain AND the man who stared awkwardly at them. Both were still blushing. Misaki was looking in front while walking normally with her leg. While Fushimi was looking to his side at the spring trees. They were Sakura Trees. Luckily it was spring, so the flowers were blooming and some petals fell to the ground. It was beautiful. Blooming sakuras made him reminded about Misaki, since her name has a special definition. Her name refers to a flower that is blooming. A blossomed flower is the shortest meaning. To Fushimi, Misaki's beauty is far more beautiful than any beautiful ladies in the world. As he once stated that she is precious to him. That is why he will never let anyone touch her, or else, her '_petals_' will fall out.

As they made it to a crepe stand, they ordered their most favorite flavored crepe. Chocolate bananas with strawberries. The brunette grabbed her crepe and kept herself busy eating it. Suddenly the crepe man had a small conversation with Fushimi while handing Fushimi's crepe.

"Here you go, sir. I hope you two have a great date !"

"What ?"

"I said I hope you two have a great date."

"O-oh... W-we aren't dating, sir"

"Ohh ? Well it looked like you two are so close. I thought you were dating."

"Well... we're not."

"I see, but I hope you are. You two make a great couple to me."

"Y-you... think so ?"

"Yup. Just go on are chat or flirt with her. If you get her heart, she'll fall for you."

"Umm, y-yeah..."

"Well, good luck sir. I hope to see you again with her, '_dating_'."

Fushimi didn't replied to the man and ate his crepe with a small bite. He thought that the man was serious. Did that crepe guy really mean it ? Should he do what the man told him to ? Chatting with her is easy. Flirting sounded hard for him. Like how will that brunette fall for him ? It sounded like a game to him. So all he has to do is flirt with her ? And then what ? What should he do to make his beloved fall for him ? Misaki suddenly waved her hands to Fushimi's eyes, making him realized that he was staring at his crepe.

"Hey, don't let your crepe cold out."

"Y-yes I know."

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it for you."

"But I have had my small bite..."

"Oh... o-on second thought, you'll finish it yourself."

When they had finished their crepes, they threw them to a bin and sat on a bench under a big sakura tree. Their front was a river. The scenery was good and their surroundings were peaceful. There weren't any people around. Only a couple of kids playing in a playground, and some couples walking around. Looking at those couples made Misaki blushed. Fushimi knew that the vanguard was probably blushing hard since she is still a virgin. Misaki is a type of girl who loves hang with out boys, but being one of their couple isn't something that interests her a lot. And she knew there will always be hugging and kissing moments. Wait wait wait a minute... She had hugged Fushimi last night. Does that mean she had almost screwed her virginity ?

Since Misaki hates silences, she decided to talk about her last night's nightmare to Fushimi.

"Saru..."

"Hmm ?"

"Do you... want to hear my nightmare... ?

"Umm... sure. I was going to ask you about it. Well, what happened ?"

Misaki didn't want to explain the part where she beat up Fushimi. She told about a skeleton which was trying to kill her. And it told her to grow her hatred to this world and the loneliness in her heart. After explaining to him, She wiped her tear and breathed deeply while hiding her crying face with her hands. Her nightmare was horrible and she wanted it to never appear in her dreams again. Calming the vanguard, Fushimi pulled waist and hugged her. His chin was on her chestnut hair. He combed her hair to let her calmed. And it did it. Eyes were met and once again, they didn't looked away.

"Saru..."

"Yes ?"

"Will you promise me to-"

"Never leave you ?"

"U-uh... y-yeah..."

"Yes... I promise I'll never leave you. I... I don't want to... lose you too."

"H-huh ?"

"I don't want to lose you. That's why I don't want to leave you alone."

Misaki didn't looked away. But she kept staring at Fushimi. She couldn't believe what the police has just said to her. After the '_eternity of eye-to-eye'_, the police leaned his forehead to his beloved and touched her cheek with his pale hands. His breath was almost touched to Misaki's mouth. The vanguard could feel the warmth of his hands and his breath.

"I will never leave you alone, Misaki."

Before the vanguard could pull her head, Fushimi had touched her cheek and landed a soft, gentle, and warm kiss to her. She tried to escape from it. But she couldn't. Somehow her mind forced her again to do something more. As the result, Misaki raised her small hands and put them around Fushimi's neck. Each lip-touching made them blushed. It was truly amazing for them, even though... it was their first ever kiss. When both released to get some air, Misaki suddenly shook her head and pulled her hands away from the police's neck. She looked away and blushed again, which made Fushimi chuckled. Then the vanguard barked at him.

"I told you not to be romantic in front of me !"

"You didn't tell me that. You were only asking why am I being romantic to you."

"Tch... shitty monkey."

He chuckled again and stood up, which made Misaki eyed at him.

"Misaki, I swear that someday... you'll fall for me."

"W-what ?! NO WAY ! OF COURSE I WON'T FALL FOR A MAN LIKE YOU !"

"Is that so ? Well I never expected to see you kissing me back."

"U-uh... I-it was accident !"

"Pft... An accident, aye ?"

"Y-yeah ! It's an accident !"

"Ohh.. well anyways, what I said just now was serious."

"H-huh ?!"

"Yeah... I'll make you will fall for me, sooner."

Misaki didn't respond anything. Did Fushimi swore that he will make her fall for him?... What ?! Did he really mean it ? Like why would she fall for him that easily ? Well honestly, the kiss was on purpose. She kissed him back. She also hugged him when she wanted to be closed to him... wait, so she's actually going to fall for him, for real ?! Her mind kept screaming.

_No no no ! I won't fall for a man named Fushimi Saruhiko... or... will I ?_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Don't worry I'll finish another chapter sooner ;-; My internet was off 2 days ago, so I didn't had much time to update. But here it is.**

**Sorry if i failed making fluffs over here :'| but i will try to make the story fluffier in the next chapter.**

**P.S. pardon for any wrong grammars, vocabularies, and miss-typed words.**

**Gomenasaii ^w^"**


End file.
